


Because We Never Let Go (Part I: Destiel)

by RoyalPain_and_the_Cat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalPain_and_the_Cat/pseuds/RoyalPain_and_the_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knew about his feelings for Cas. He knew how much Cas was willing to lay down for him. But how far will he go to prevent Cas from doing these things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because We Never Let Go (Part I: Destiel)

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a mini series I'm doing. The first one is Destiel, the second is Sabriel. Hope you enjoy!  
> ~Cat
> 
> P.S THERE IS A HAPPY ENDING BY THE WAY! I THINK. THERE IS A TECHNICAL CHARACTER DEATH THOUGH.

"One of you will not leave here alive. It's your choice. Now, pick."

 

"Son of a bitch!" Dean squatted close to the ground. He held his head in his hands, gritting his teeth. He didn't understand how they'd gotten into this situation. Why was it always them? Why? He never wanted this to happen.

He could feel Cas' eyes on him a he walked throughout the room. The walls were made of steel, and the floor was cool cement. He could see hints of breath in the air as he paced back and forth. Dean whipped around to Cas, "Isn't there anything you can do?!"

"I'm afraid not, Dean."

"Use your angel mojo or something and get us the hell out of here!"

Cas' eyes squinted up, his nose scrunching as the angel concentrated. It was adorable in a strange way, but Dean would ruin his reputation with Cas if he didn't say anything, "Dude, you look like you're trying to take a shit."

Cas frowned, eyes opening to reveal blue gems. His eyes lingered on Dean's for a moment before looking to the ground, "I apologize. It isn't working."

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed, audibly louder than before. He punched his fist against the wall, sucking in a sharp breath as it impacted the hard metal. He raked a hand through his hair, "Damnit..."

Cas was silent as the older Winchester resumed his pacing. There had to be another way. They always got out of these messes. This was no different. Right? There was always a way. There had to be a-

"Dean, there is no other option. It will be the end of the line for one of us," Cas mumbled, finally voicing his opinion. Dean's head snapped over to the angel, whose gaze did not meet his own. Dean felt like his eyes were as wide as the plates Cas had served him and Sammy sandwiches on.

"Cas?"

"The choice is obvious. I should have been prepared for this," Cas shook his head. Dean was frozen, as if someone had paused him in the middle of a cheesy movie. He couldn't speak, he couldn't move, he couldn't even breath. He didn't want to believe what was happening.

"No, Cas, what're you-"

"It is my time," Cas finally met Dean's gaze. His lips became pursed and fists grew clenched. A determined emerged on Cas' face, "I am an angel of the lord sent to protect you. I shall not fail."

Dean was quiet for a moment. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to speak, his voice going dry and scratchy. He could feel Cas' eyes on him as he glanced at the floor, trying to find something, anything, to say

"This is where we shall part Dean. I had a very nice time with you. And Sammy."

No words could crawl up Dean's throat. He could only stare. He watched as Cas' feet turned the other way.

"Farewell. Winchester."

A hand reached out to grab Cas' shoulder, one Dean recognized as his own. It grasped Cas, spinning the startled angel around to face him. In those few moments, lips crashed against lips, hands tangled in hair, and bodies were held tight as Dean spilled the feelings he'd held inside himself for so long. The bottle inside him had shattered, and there was no stopping the river of emotions inside of him. Cas broke away a moment later with a gasp. Dean's own breath was ragged as well, and he gripped Cas like his life depended on it. The angel's eyes scanned Dean's curiously, something like need hidden behind it, "Dean-"

That one word was all it took, and Dean kissed Cas with all the passion that had built up over the time they'd spent together. Tentatively at first, then with as much passion as the Winchester, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and kissed back. This continued feverishly between the two, and Dean felt he was flying. Cas needed him as much as he needed Cas. It made him soar.

"Cas," Dean breathed as he trailed kisses down the angel's neck. He could hear Cas gasping as he gripped the back of Dean's shirt, "I'm not letting you do this. I'm not letting you go."

"Dean, li-"

"You're not gonna change my mind. I wouldn't be able to live without you."

"What... what about Sammy?" Cas' breath hitched as Dean's lips brushed his jaw bone. Dean pulled Cas even closer by the opening of his trench coat.

"It wouldn't be the same."

"You have to let me do this."

"No, you're not leaving me."

"You need to move on!"

"I'm not letting you do this!"

"Dean-"

"Shut up Cas, just shut up!" Dean buried his head in Cas' shoulder. The two grew quiet, shaky breathing filling the air. Cas' arms lay gently on Dean's back as they stood there. Dean pulled back, staring into Cas' ocean eyes as he tended to do.

"Listen to me, Cas. I am NOT letting you go. I am a selfish piece of shit who wants most in the world to make you happy. I want you to live. Sammy would be better off with an angel by his side. That's why I'm doing this."

Dean took a step back after pushing Cas away. He held out his hands, turning away from the angel as Cas stumbled back, "Come at me, you son of a bitch!"

Lights flashed, something boomed in the distance, a blade appeared going snicker-snacker. Warmth pooled from Dean, vision went black, and he whispered one final work.

"Live."

"Hey there, dipshit. You better be grateful I'm giving your sorry ass a chance to be saved!"

"Gabe? What? Hold on-"

A single yell echoed.

"Help! Someone, please. Anyone. Help!"

Dean struggled against Hell's chains, grappling with hard metal as his side seared with pain. Tears were forming in his eyes. Memories of a time before this, similar to the one right now, came to his mind. The same pain, the same cries for help. Only there'd been one person who had saved him then. One angel who'd grabbed his blackened soul and made him whole again. One soul who never let go.

"I found you Dean."

"You just couldn't stay away, could you?"

"No. And I know you'd do the same for me, time and again."

"Because we never let go."


End file.
